


I mayd this cus I am bord

by Deathkiddo247



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathkiddo247/pseuds/Deathkiddo247
Summary: W





	I mayd this cus I am bord

There is nothing worth living for anymore. I call for help but nobody comes. I scream but my voice is drowned out by the sound of nothingness. I lay there not even caring to move. What was the point? Nobody was there. There was nothing to do. But after about three days I heard voices. I tried to get up but my body was failing. My heart was pounding. I felt blood come to my fingers. I wriggled them. They moved! I tried to move the rest of my body. I was making progress. Keep going. Keep going. The voices were getting closer. So near now. **SO NEAR!!!!!!!!!** They arrived and jabbed me with a needle. It knocked me out but at least I knew I hadn't imagined it.


End file.
